With the increasing number of users of new applications such as desktop sharing, online collaboration, online gaming, and remote presentation, screen content video is being increasingly generated. Screen content videos typically comprise several major colors which can be significantly different from each other and may contain sharp edges which cause, upon processing the images, significant large numbers of non-zero transform coefficients and consequently require a high bit rate. Such aspects make it challenging to efficiently encode screen content video using the available video coding standards such as H.264, developed by Joint Collaborative Team on Video Coding (JCT-VC) of the Moving Pictures Expert Group (MPEG) and of the Video Coding Experts Group (VCEG). There is a need for an efficient scheme to improve video coding of screen content.